Design, synthesis and enzymology associated with inhibition of the enzyme myo-inositol l-phosphate synthase. A series of substrate analogues, reactive intermediate analogues, and one intermediate are synthesized and tested for in vitro inhibition. Mass spectrometry is required to establish structural assignments of synthetic intermediate and water soluble products. Product of MIP synthase-catalyzed reaction has also been analyzed by FAB/MS when other methods were not suitable.